Under new command
by Imperial539
Summary: Ship Girls. Are the weapons of war, merely androids, or are they simply just girls forced into warfare? Follow a young Admiral as he tries to come find answers to all of these questions.


Just another class, or is it?

Another day, another class: we didn't know why the classes had become so drastically different. One day, in the middle of class, a few government agents came in, and escorted the teacher from the room. We were told that we were to gather in the auditorium, and that things would be explained there.

Once we got there, a few of us struck up conversations with the other students. It turned out that they all had the same experience, and that some of them had friends in other schools, and they had the exact same thing happen to them. But the strangest thing was that it wasn't all of the students, only those in fields that were considered more intellectual. However, the frightening part was the rumors coming from the various news agencies a few days before the classes changed. The city of San Francisco was destroyed.

A sea of black, reports of monsters, and weapons straight out of science fiction, then the city was no more. That's what the rumors were. Nobody knew what these "monsters" were, only that the San Francisco was gone, reduced to a ruined ghost town. If it wasn't for the destruction of the city, it would have been dismissed as a mass hallucination or mass hysteria, but seeing as there wasn't a city there anymore, there was good reason to believe the reports. Not only that, but ships going from North America and Japan would sometimes disappear, and not the normal way, they would send out an S.O.S., but by the time assistance arrived, they were simply gone.

About five minutes after we had been gathered, some of the agents came back in, and told us that we were going to have a curriculum changed, due to a new directive from the Department of Education. After the announcement they handed us new class schedules, which included things like strategy, resource management, and communications. Far cry from the average classes for a college student, but it was either that, or we drop out. So, we stayed.

Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't exactly introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Tyber Zahn, Electrical Engineering student. Which college? That's not really important, at least, not for this little story of mine.

 **College course STG 405: Intelligence and Warfare, 2 years after the Destruction of San Francisco**

"So, as this diagram shows, there is a near direct correlation between acquired intel and chances of victory." My teacher said as he pointed at a chart that showcased the events leading up to the Battle of Midway. "Anyone have anything to add?"

"Yes, Mr. Zahn?" She asked as I raised my hand.

"Even though the US knew that Midway was the target, they didn't know exactly know WHERE the Japanese attack would be coming from." I said as I mentally reviewed the battle in my head, "If it wasn't for that destroyer chasing the submarine off, we would have never found their fleet in time, and the battle might not have played out the way it did."

The teacher nodded, "Very true Mr. Zahn, just because you know something is going to happen, if you're not prepared, or if things don't go as planned, it might not end up mattering." He then looked at the rest of the class, "Take his words to heart, they may end up mattering someday."

After a few more questions and answers from both teacher and students, the class was over. As I walked into the hallway a voice went overt the PA, "Will student Tyber Zahn please report to Dean's office." 'That was odd, why do they want to speak to me?' I thought to myself as I started walking. Of course in the background, there was the dull roar of the students, all of them focused on guessing what I had done wrong.

Once I arrived at the Dean's office, I was greeted by the secretary who let me in immediately. Inside the office, there was the Dean, and two other people. One of which I recognized as one of the agents that was first at the school two years ago, the other of which looked like some military officer, high ranking one if all of the ribbons on his chest mean anything. "Mr. Zahn, if you would, take a seat." The Dean said as he motioned in the direction of the chair. He motioned to the agent, "This is agent Carver," he motioned to the officer, "And this is Admiral Roberts."

I sat down and glanced at the various people in the room, "No offense Mr. Johnson, but why am I here?"

"You're here because you meet certain qualifications, and because to put it bluntly, we need you." Admiral Roberts interrupted.

My gaze snapped to him, "What do you mean by qualifications? And how exactly do you need a twenty one year old college student?"

"What do you know of the destruction of San Francisco?" Agent Carver asked me, "Rumors all alright, just tell us what you know."

I blinked a few times, "I know what the rest of the population knows, the same general rumors." I stated evenly, "But the prevailing theory is it was either experiment gone wrong, or some new breed of weapon. Even more farfetched, was that it was the opening attack in a much larger plan."

Admiral Roberts nodded, "You're not far off, but the exact details of the attack are classified." He explained, "But, we have reason to believe you can help us."

I looked at the admiral warily, "How exactly can I help?"

"Because you possess certain abilities, and your scores are within certain levels." The agent replied, "And because to put it politely, you're the only one who meets the criteria."

"Alright, you've danced around the subject long enough, what the hell don't I know?" I replied with heat.

Admiral Roberts and Agent Carver glanced at the dean, who promptly got up and walked out of the room. Agent Carver then turned to me, "What you're about to hear is highly classified, do you understand what that means?"

I gave him a nod of understanding, "Yes sir, I'd rather not be charged with treason."

He sighed, "We were attacked. But by anyone, or anything we've ever seen before. All we know is that they resembled humans."

I blinked in confusion, "Resembled, meaning they weren't human? So what are they?"

He shrugged, "We don't know, but what we do know is that multiple attacks have been recorded across the Pacific, on the US Coastline, to the Australian Coast, and even Japanese Islands. San Francisco was the largest attack to date however." He took out a briefcase and showed me a picture; it looked like a teenage human girl, but with some major differences. The most shocking of which was the headgear that looks liked a flying saucer.

"Ok, this looks like something straight out of a comic convention, what the hell is this?" I asked with a rather incredulous look.

"That" The Admiral explained, "Is our enemy, or rather, a member of their race."

I set the picture down calmly, and asked, "Why me? This is real life, not some cheesy anime or TV show where a teenager saves the world. I'm a B average EE student. Why. Me."

"Because you're the best we can get." Admiral Roberts replied, "You're smart enough to make good decisions, but not so smart where you'll ignore any and all advice. You have no bad habits to break, so you have room to make good ones."

Agent Carver chimed in, "Not only that, you're the only one compatible with our latest weapons."

I give the agent a flat stare, "That's the second or third time you've mentioned compatibility. What are you getting at?"

"Something you'll find out if you choose to accept our offer." The Admiral said while glaring at Agent Carver, "So, do you accept?"

"Will my family know what I'm doing?" I asked the two.

"Kind of, they'll know you're working for us, but not the exact position." The Agent answered.

After staring at the floor for what seemed like a small eternity, I looked up and voiced my reply, "I accept. I'll help you."

The two of them nodded and the Agent said, "Alright, we leave immediately. Your secretary will explain more on the way. A lot more of this will make sense once you meet the girls."

I blinked and shook my head in confusion, "My what? Wait a second, what girls?"

Admiral Carver waved his hand, don't worry about it, as he said, it'll make more sense when you get there."

Just another school day my ass, what have I gotten myself into?

 **AN:** I know, far cry from my normal types of writing, but this just came to me, and I felt a need to get it onto paper so to speak. Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
